


Dream, You're Such A Bitch

by IceeCrystal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceeCrystal/pseuds/IceeCrystal
Summary: Basically, tommy gets hurt because hes an idiot and dream helps him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Dream, You're Such A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is before everything bad happened to Tommy lol  
> Like this is really early, when Wilbur was president and stuff
> 
> Also the ending is kinda confusing, so see the end notes for clarification

Tommyinnit was a big brave man. He did not need anyone's help, or at least that's what Tommy had thought as he limped through the forest, clutching his leg which had an arrow stuck in it, leaving a bloody trail behind.  
He had happily entered the forest, clutching a basket like red riding hood or some shit, to gather some berries for a pie Niki was baking for him. Perhaps if Tommy was more alert, he would have noticed the slight rattling noise the wind carried, or the pale white bones hiding behind the large trunks of the trees. But Tommy, being the big man that he was, had blindly ran into the forest, with nothing but his clothes, and basket, oblivious to the skeleton drawing back his bow.  
Now here he was, limping through the forest, the night slowly approaching.  
"At least I got the berries," Tommy thought bitterly as he stumbled past a large tree. Pausing, he looked at the sky to see the sun slowly setting, as realization dawned on him. He was on his last life, lost, injured, with no weapons to defend himself with (except for his big muscles), and night was coming. He was, in other words, most likely dead. Panic arising, Tommy (tried) to run as fast as he could, ignoring the pain as he dragged himself along. It was getting dark now, as Tommy ran and ran, wincing every few seconds. He paused, thoroughly exhausted and in pain, as he sighed, hearing the distant groans of zombies.  
"Fuck," swore Tommy as he sat down, accepting his death. "I didnt even get to taste that pie," he grumbles, eating some of the berries he had picked before he was so rudely attacked. As Tommy glanced around, he noticed a small clearing through the mass of trees. It was big enough for Tommy to pass through, and beyond that was a small dirt path that looked like it had been hastily made.  
Pushing down the small bit of nervousness (and common sense), Tommy slowly limped towards it.  
"Well, I'm gonna die anyways," shrugged Tommy, although he trembled as he went through, following the dirt path.  
Tommy gaped in disbelief as he reached the end, because there was a small dirt shack, and an oak log right outside of it, where the green bastard was sitting.  
"What the fuck?" Shouted Tommy, as Dreams head quickly snapped towards the source of the noise.  
"Tommy? Why are you here?" Said Dream, as he quickly stood up, his gaze settling on Tommy's bleeding leg. "And what in the world happened to your leg?!"  
"Beated up some bitches," said Tommy as Dream looks at him in disbelief.  
"That's an arrow wound, you most likely got shot by a skeleton," says Dream, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into his shack (much to Tommy's disagreement).  
"HEY, YOU CANT JUST TAKE ME YOU SHITTY BASTARD," screams Tommy, scrabbling to get out of Dreams hold, "THIS IS TECHNICALLY KIDNAPPING." Dream just slammed the door closed behind him, grabbing some healing potions and supplies.  
"Tommy, you're injured, lost, and a child. If I dont take you in, you're going to fucking die."  
Tommy just glares at him, his stubbornness getting the better of him.  
"Why the fuck are you even helping me, I'm your enemy. Also, I'm not a child" States Tommy, as he attempts to give Dream a death glare.  
Dream looks at him (was it just him or did he look a little offended) and sighs in exasperation.  
"You're my friend, Tommy. Even if you dont think of me as one, I still consider you my friend, so I'm helping you."  
There's a pause, as Tommy looks away, embarrassment evident on his face.  
"God, you're so clingy Dream," he manages to say, as Dream chuckles, pouring some healing potions on his leg.  
"Yeah, and you're talking," he says, as he finishes up by wrapping his leg in bandages.  
"What's that supposed to mean, bitch," grumbles Tommy, crossing his arm. Dream just fondly sighs, grabbing a chair and sitting down.  
"So what happened?" He asks, as Tommy pauses.  
"Well, I was trying to get some berries for Niki to make this awesome pie, but some fucking skeleton decided to shoot me. I kinda uh...panicked and got lost," shrugs Tommy. There's a flash of anger in Dream's eyes, but it disappears quickly as he snickers.  
"Sounds like you," he says, smirking as Tommy yells insults at him. Tommy watches as Dream looks out the window (it's extremely dark now), and then looks back at him.  
"I have a spare bedroom downstairs," said Dream, gesturing down the stairs, "it's about time for your bedtime anyways, Tomathy."  
Tommy stares at Dream, scowling as he mutters, "Dream, you're such a bitch." Laughter (or in this case, wheezing) fills the house, and Tommy cant help but smile too. Once Dream stops laughing, he turns back to Tommy, the smile still evident on his face.  
"Anyways, go to bed child. I have..." Dream pauses as he continues, "something to do."

-Next Morning. Tommy has gone back to Lmanburg-

Tommy yawned sleepily as he entered the bakery, where Niki was currently working. As soon as she took notice of him, she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry! You could have almost died," she says, as Tommy hugs her back. "It's fine Niki, it wasnt your fault." After multiple more apologies from Niki, she hands him a piece of pie.  
"I managed to make you a small piece," she exclaims, smiling as Tommy mutters his thanks as he stuffs his face with it. The door suddenly opens, and in steps Dream, with his usual attire.  
Tommy looks over, as he yells out a greeting with his mouth full.  
"SUP BITH!"  
Dream looks over, and he looks at Tommy with distaste. "Hello to you too, Tommy."  
Niki rushed over to greet Dream, as she takes him by the arm, leading him to the kitchen.  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving Tommy! Thank you for taking care of him." She says, handing him a cookie. "Please accept this as a thank you gift."  
"Its no problem Niki," said Dream as he put the gift in his backpack.  
Niki smiled at him, as she went to the fridge.  
"Oh, also Dream, something strange happened at night.."  
Dream tilted his head, gesturing for her to continue.  
"There were no skeletons during the night for some reason, do you know why?"  
He paused, as he turned towards her.  
"I have no idea Niki, no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation:   
> When dream said he had to "do something," he basically decided he wanted to wipe out the skeletons (as people do) because one of them hurt/shot Tommy. Idk how he would do that, but knowing Dream, he would probably code it or something.   
> When Niki asks about why there's like no skeletons spawning at night, he lies and says that "he has no ideaaaa"


End file.
